


Просто колода карт (Just a Pack of Cards)

by Manokanaka



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Het, M/M, Mostly Gen, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: Луна, колода карт и люди, что носят маски.
Moon, a pack of cards and some people with their masks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Гибрид вселенных, сюжетно стартующий от фильмов Нолана. У меня уже несколько лет огромный фик по фандому в работе, захотелось отвлечься и написать небольшой отрывок, своего рода трейлер-тизер для ещё одной истории Готэма, которой я займусь по окончании первого фика. Одна готэмская ночь - горячая ночь в холодном городе.  
> Написано летом 2010 года.

**Просто колода карт.**

 

***

 

Что ни говори, а у Луны определенно было чувство юмора.  
Собственно, он в этом никогда не сомневался, но сегодняшней ночью они как-то особенно хорошо друг друга понимали.  
Возможно, причина крылась в том, что на протяжении бесконечных недель и месяцев Луна являлась единственным интересным собеседником в его жизни, а Джокер ценил таковых на вес золота.  
Да, конечно, бледная красавица была немногословна, но она умела слушать и отвечала ему своей болезненной безумной улыбкой, так похожей на его собственную.  
Кроме того, в его теперешней жизни почти не осталось тех, кто заслуживал хоть толики внимания.  
Сегодня вот, лишь Луна в небесах. По другую сторону замков. На воле.

Джокер прищурил глаз и попытался зажать маленький кругляшек светила между пальцами. Каждый день без смирительной рубашки был настоящим праздником. Приходилось признать, что Аркхэм привык к Джокеру.  
Разумеется, это вовсе не означало ответной любезности со стороны клоуна-убийцы, но вел Джокер себя достаточно мирно, хотя порой в нем поднималась дикая ярость от того, что он вынужден ходить в этой идиотской пижаме. Однако больше всего его бесило другое – эти люди, эти лицемеры пытались запретить ему быть самим собой.  
Джокер помнил шок в глазах очередного мозгоправа, когда он, доселе спокойный и рассудительный, переломал ноги троим охранникам после того, как с его лица смыли грим.  
Какое они имели право?  
Это его физиономия и только его.   
Какая им разница?  
Но нет, они должны всех причесать под одну гребенку, золотой стандарт.  
Почему по ту сторону решеток это – бодиарт и искусство, а здесь – симптом и сумасшествие?  
Его словно лишили лица, провели ластиком в душе, надеясь стереть то, что они считали безумием, Джокер же – индивидуальностью.  
К счастью, в его камере не было зеркала. Он не слишком любил видеть своё лицо, такое обычное теперь, даже привлекательное, несмотря на шрамы.  
Такое человеческое.

Интересно, смотрел ли сейчас на Луну его самый занимательный собеседник?

Джокер не смог удержаться от улыбки.  
Бэтмен.  
Его любимая ледяная статуя.  
Доблестный защитник Готэма, по чьей милости клоун-убийца лишился свободы, был не менее безумен, чем сам Джокер.  
Клоун очень надеялся на то, что темная тень сейчас скользит по городу, разрываемая всеми живущими в ней противоречиями.

– Выбери карту, – адский клоун протянул к невидимому собеседнику руку, сжимающую пустоту, которая на самом-то деле была колодой карт, его тайной колодой, той, что не смогли найти эти тупые громилы в белых халатах.  
Он подмигнул Луне.  
Может она сумеет передать его привет Бронированному Мышу.

Первое время, Джокер часто ощущал присутствие своего заклятого знакомца, молчаливое и неотвратимое это «я-слежу-за-тобой», Правда, лишь раз его визит был официальным. Но преступник с уверенностью мог утверждать, Луна видела высокий мрачный силуэт по ту сторону стен, молчаливый, погруженный в раздумья, бесконечно ищущий ответ на вопрос, который его просто не имел.   
Ну что, кроме поиска ответов на вечные вопросы, могло заставить Темного рыцаря Готэма проводить в размышлениях ночные часы в этом забытом богом, но не прессой месте? Только вера в то, что разгадка где-то здесь, в рукаве у клоуна-убийцы.  
И такой неинтересный и банальный вопрос.  
Что превращает человека в чудовище?  
Джокер не мог с уверенностью сказать, сколько уже времени он провел в Аркхэме, здесь оно было эфемерно, но знал наверняка, Темный рыцарь уже давно не появлялся.  
Клоун даже как-то волновался. Что же случилось с его любимой игрушкой. Неужели нашелся кто-то, кто смог её сломать? Нет, такого просто быть не могло! В конце концов, право выпустить Бэтмену кишки принадлежало ему и только ему. И если это право попытаются оспорить, они узнают, насколько убийственно веселы клоуны.

– Неплохой выбор, Бэтс, крестовый король, а вот мне всегда больше везло с пиками, – одобрительно кивнул Джокер, и вытащил из колоды туза. – Как думаешь, кто кого? Потерпи немного, скоро мы это выясним.

Да, Аркхэм привык к клоуну-убийце, эти стены видели психов и почище, только вот Джокер психом себя не считал, он был твердо намерен в ближайшем времени выбраться отсюда, и тогда они снова сыграют с Бэтменом.

Сыграют всерьез.

 

***

 

– Выбери карту…

Брюс сам не знал, откуда взялась эта фраза, и почему он произнес её. Его взгляд бесцельно прошелся по роскошной обстановке одного из лучших ресторанов Готэма и остановился на Луне, бледным кругляшком застывшей в ночном небе. Почему-то вспомнилась её безумная улыбка из старого-старого фильма. Неужели кто-то видел её такой? Брюсу Луна всегда казалась загадочной и печальной.  
Может всё-таки ему следует определиться в том, кем быть – циником или романтиком?  
Он улыбнулся своим мыслям, машинально отметив, как к его картам потянулась идеально ухоженная ручка с ловкими пальчиками.   
Вероника игриво хихикнула.  
В очередной раз мистер Уэйн задался вопросом, зачем она собственно ему нужна.  
Однако, несмотря на всё то, чего ей недоставало, его спутница была поразительно удобна.  
Другое слово просто не приходило в голову.  
Вероника никогда не отказывалась составить компанию «Брюси», более того, она обожала выходить в свет, восхитительным дополнением повиснув на его руке, это прельщало её даже больше, чем его баснословно дорогие подарки. Вероника была очень востребованной моделью, любимицей журналов, фотографов и дизайнеров, её состоянию позавидовали бы многие бизнесмены. Тем не менее, эта куколка понимала, что век выставочного образца не так уж долог, и, разумеется, планировала встретить в этом мире коллекционера, который будет готов на всё ради её прекрасных голубых глаз.  
Брюс Уэйн таким коллекционером не был, но являлся билетом в места их обитания. Билетом приятным во всех отношениях.  
Таким образом, они оба не питали никаких иллюзий относительно друг друга и не строили планов.  
Иногда, правда у Брюса всё же болела от Вероники голова.  
А может быть Вероника была здесь ни при чем. Может быть, сказывался хронический недостаток сна, травмы, нервное напряжение, двойная жизнь.   
Все мы носим маски, но маски Брюса были такими разными и столь похожими на настоящие лица, что порой он начинал сомневаться в том, что находится под ними. Он задыхался, он кричал, и в то же время он оставался абсолютно спокоен. Было ли это следствием его странной раздвоенности, или же это совершенно нормальная реакция в нашем мире вечной игры.  
Он немного завидовал Луне. Сейчас ему хотелось быть там, где она – по другою сторону прозрачного стекла, отделяющего свет роскошного ресторана от ночной тьмы.

Пальчики Вероники остановили свой выбор на даме червей, в игре на данный момент совершенно бесполезной, но однозначно демонстрирующей, что есть куда более интересные занятия, чем партия в карты. Впрочем, ножка Вероники под столом сама по себе представлялась вполне убедительным аргументом.  
Пожалуй, не только удобство поддерживало его отношения с моделью.  
Бэтмена неизменно тянуло ночное небо Готэма, но иногда даже ему необходимо было чувствовать рядом с собой тепло.

– Я – пас, – с деланным безразличным сожалением Брюс отложил карты. – Похоже, не везет мне в карты этим вечером.  
На самом деле расклад почти гарантировал ему выигрыш, но никому не обязательно об этом знать, а даже если бы знали – такой фортель вполне в духе повесы Брюса Уэйна.  
Следовало поддержать свою репутацию, поэтому он в некотором актерском азарте притянул к себе девушку и страстно произнес:  
– Но может, повезет в любви.  
Его рот накрыл её губы – шампанское, клубника, дорогая помада.  
Всё это почему-то вызвало в памяти изуродованную широкую улыбку психопата, которого он упрятал в Аркхэм.  
Бэтмен давно не навещал Джокера. Брюс не вполне понимал, что заставляет его приходить под окна этого бедлама, но ему было как-то спокойнее от мысли, что клоун всё ещё там, а значит, вокруг не ведется очередная безумная игра.  
Джокер несколько раз упоминал при нем, что ненавидит планы, но на самом деле клоун любил их стоить, разница состояла лишь в том, что определяющим принципом его планирования был не порядок, а хаос.   
От мыслей о Джокере Брюсу стало не по себе, на секунду его даже охватило нелепое чувство – будто бы это клоун наблюдает за ним через Луну.  
Бред.  
Что было в том коктейле?  
Миллионер поднялся из-за стола и попрощался со своими партнерами по игре, оставив на дорогой скатерти неприличную сумму.  
Вероника надежно повисла на руке, возвращая его на грешную землю.  
Да, ему нужен был кто-то, кто будет для него таким якорем, источником тепла, постоянной и стабилизирующей силой.  
Определенно не его спутница.  
Но может быть, когда-нибудь…

– Эй! 

Какой-то повеса чуть не влетел в Веронику, и та, отшатнувшись, натолкнулась на спешащую по своим делам молодую светловолосую женщину, нагруженную трофеями из супермаркета.  
Не самый обычный персонаж на этой улице дорогих отелей и ресторанов. Почти экзотика.  
Девушка сумела устоять, но часть продуктов полетела на припорошенный снегом асфальт.  
Наверняка Веронике редко приходилось слышать такой плотный и изобретательный поток конструктивной критики в свой адрес, хотя адресация тут была весьма условна: блондинка бубнила себе под нос, пытаясь исполнить хитрый акробатический трюк – собрать выпавшее из пакета содержимое, при этом не выронив остальное и не испачкав модненькое пальтишко среднего класса.  
Всё это Брюс отметил машинально, когда опустился рядом с девушкой, чтобы ей помочь.  
Последним в пакет вернулся кошачий корм.  
– Мой герой, – блондинка устало улыбнулась ему. Видимо слова сами вырвались, но она этого даже не заметила. Симпатичная, молодая, одинокая, если не считать кошки – классическая работающая девушка Готэма.  
Странно, но её лицо казалось знакомым, возможно, он видел её раньше.  
– Спасибо… а это должно быть ваше, – девушка протянула ему карту и поспешила дальше.  
Брюс не смог устоять перед желанием обернуться ей вслед.   
Её силуэт, скрываемый ночью и снежной пеленой, был настоящим воплощением одиночества.  
Сколько таких, как она каждый день проходит мимо нас в толпе, оставаясь невидимками?  
Взгляд Брюса упал на карту, зажатую в руке.  
Дама червей.  
Красное определенно пошло бы ей больше серого.  
Вероника уже немым укором дожидалась его у ламборджини.  
Брюс поспешил к ней, но из головы не шли усталые зеленые глаза дамы сердец.

 

***

 

Селина устало захлопнула дверь.  
Мисс Китти приветственно мурлыкала и путалась под ногами.

Как же она ненавидела этот офис.   
Её там ни во что не ставили, и всем было наплевать на то, задерживается она или нет.  
В конце концов, она одинока, ей некуда спешить. Так все они считали.

И почему она решила стать такой жалкой?  
Эта мысль уже в который раз настигла её на кухне возле холодильника.  
Пять лет назад она могла бы послать своего босса, не моргнув и глазом.  
Селине не следовало вспоминать о прошлом. Та жизнь осталась позади. Словно в подтверждение своих мыслей она захлопнула дверцу холодильника.  
Тогда ей еле удалось выжить, да ещё и не оказаться за решеткой, поэтому теперь она старательно запихивала себя в стандарт нормальной добропорядочной реальности. Конечно, иногда она почти сходила с ума, но со временем воспоминания о лихих деньках на улице превратились в неуловимый сон.

Она почесала Мисс Китти за ухом.

Интересно, если бы она уронила бумаги в офисе, мистер Уэйн помог бы ей их собрать?  
Селина в этом сильно сомневалась. Она видела его как-то, когда он приезжал к ним на переговоры. Самоуверенный король жизни, золотой мальчик, которому не нужно вкалывать, чтобы заработать на хлеб.  
Но на улице ей на мгновение показалось, что это лишь маска. Глаза, которые рассматривали её в неверном свете фонарей, видели многое в жизни.  
Интересный субъект этот Брюс Уэйн. И к тому же красавчик.  
Селина улыбнулась своим мыслям и устроилась за столом.  
Такие господа не про её честь, представители этой породы словно на каком-то подсознательном уровне чуяли в ней уличную оборванку. Она была веселой, умной, не требовала к себе постоянного внимания, но они неизменно бросали её.   
Селина вздохнула.  
Да и не господа тоже.  
Она глянула на часы. До начала следующего рабочего дня у нее оставалось всего шесть часов.  
«Вечеринка никогда не кончается для Селины Кайл», невесело подумала девушка.  
Кошка прыгнула на тумбочку, и что-то упало на пол.  
Колода карт.  
– Ну, Мисс Китти, может, выберешь карту? – Селина почесала зверька за ухом. – Давай так, если будет верная карта, больше никакого босса, никаких придурков, которые не перезванивают, и никакой милой хорошей девочки. Мы будем брать всё, что захотим. Как раньше.

Она вытащила карту.  
Ну, конечно, шестерка. Никак не туз. В карты ей в последнее время не везло.  
С каждым годом ночи в этом темном городе становились всё холоднее для молоденькой одинокой женщины, которая шла по жизни словно призрак, чьего присутствия никто не замечал.  
Селина посмотрела на Луну, и ей показалось, что та подмигнула.  
Кажется, сегодня она выпила недостаточно кофе, или слишком много?  
Лучше не думать.  
Завтра её ждет новый день, и может быть, всё изменится.

 

***

 

«Выбери карту».  
Это было написано в записке.  
Рот девушки округлился в немом крике, а в глазах поселился абсолютный, пожирающий оставшиеся крупицы рационального сознания ужас.  
Конверт, украшенный маленьким вопросительным знаком, выпал из её рук.  
Она застыла, не в силах пошевелиться.

Это был лучший момент.  
Больше ждать не имело смысла.  
Десять загадок. Десять! И ни одной разгаданной. Она считала себя такой умной, такой преуспевающей, уверенной в себе, сейчас же она дрожала, как кролик, которого вот-вот растерзают дикие псы. Она совсем не умела играть, а тот, кто не умеет играть, не заслуживал жизни.  
Естественный отбор, детка. Ты не прошла.

Сильные руки набросили шнур на горло женщины и затянули.  
Она пыталась вырваться, но её потуги были похожи на трепыхание выброшенной на берег рыбы.  
Эта часть его неизменно поражала.  
Он никогда не играл с детьми, стариками, слабыми людьми, только с теми, кто мог дать ему отпор, но почти никогда не встречал адекватного сопротивления. Страх лишал их разума, и вместо того, чтобы по-настоящему ударить его, они все беспомощно и бездумно молотили руками.  
Наконец его сегодняшняя гостья затихла.  
На секунду он задумался, не закончить ли всё прямо сейчас, но с другой стороны Эдди всё ещё надеялся на нее.  
Теперь он немного поработает с изолентой, а потом они прокатятся в одно тихое и спокойное место, где им никто не помешает.  
Кто знает, может у нее ещё будет шанс, он планировал играть долго.

Эдди провел пятерней, затянутой в резиновую перчатку, по длинным темным волосам, приводя их в порядок. Сколько он уже не спал?  
Забавный вопрос. Ему встречались люди, которые вели двойную жизнь, но сам он шел дальше – вел тройную. В три раза больше преимуществ, но требует времени.  
В этом городе у него было новое имя, работа, жизнь, репутация, и он не хотел вспоминать о прежней.  
В конце концов, он побывал в Аду, из которого мало кому удалось выбраться живым, и ещё меньше было тех, кто сохранил хотя бы подобие рассудка.  
Эдди часто занимал вопрос, вел бы он тройную жизнь, если бы тогда, много лет назад, суд определил ему пребывание в другом заведении.  
Но прошлого не изменишь, что сделано, то сделано, и Эдди было не жаль.  
Впрочем, прошлое иногда напоминало о себе.  
Как только он закончит эту милую игру, ему предстояла другая – на значительно более высоком уровне.  
В такую партию даже он не ввязался бы по собственному желанию, но что-то вроде кодекса чести не позволяло ему остаться в стороне.  
Он должен был помочь одному человеку.  
Вряд ли Эдди мог назвать этого человека своим другом, друзей у него не было, но их связывало нечто не менее крепкое, чем дружба – их выковали на одной адской наковальне, и Эдди не знал, кому из них повезло больше.  
Уже скоро Джек будет на свободе. Именно так его друг назвался при первой встрече и, безумно улыбнувшись, добавил, что не уверен в том, настоящее ли это имя.  
Может они и были слегка не в себе, но никто не имел права запирать их. Никто! Никогда больше!  
Потом они пойдут каждый своим путем.  
Эдди было всё равно, как распорядится свободой Джек, а вот у него самого имелись далеко идущие планы.  
Он собирался поиграть, и ему казалось, что на этот раз игра захватит его целиком.  
– Какую карту выберете вы, мистер Уэйн? – произнес он вслух, останавливаясь у заброшенного склада.  
С заднего сидения донесся слабый стон.  
– Ну что, милая, готова к вечеру загадок? – Палец Эдди прочертил в воздухе закорючку вопросительно знака, а жирной точкой стала таинственно улыбающаяся в небесах Луна. – Я готов.

 

***

 

«Выбери карту» – прочитала она по губам.  
Он не замечал её, кажется, предпочитая вести диалог с Луной, но если бы заметил, улыбнулся бы той самой улыбкой, которая предназначалась только для нее. Вряд ли кто-то в больнице-тюрьме догадывался, что Джокер умеет так улыбаться.  
Она узнала об этом, когда первый раз попала в Аркхэм.  
Вернее, оказалась в Аркхэме. Те, кто попадал сюда, не могли покинуть высокие стены по своей воле, но перспективная практикантка Харлин Куинзел могла уйти в любую минуту. Проблема заключалась в том, что с тех пор, как Джокер впервые улыбнулся ей этой другой улыбкой, её сердце оказалось заперто в Аркхэме вместе с ним.  
А ведь человек не может жить без сердца.  
Харлин Куинзел была очень одаренной студенткой, но всё же Аркхэм посещало множество таких, как она, поэтому девушка надеялась, что сейчас, почти год спустя, никто не узнает её в скромной и исполнительной сестре Харли Куин, такой тихой и незаметной.  
Пока что они и не узнали.  
Они, но не он. Ему хватило одного взгляда.  
Мистер Джей был необыкновенным.  
Харли нравилось его так называть, да и ему тоже это прозвище пришлось по душе.  
Конечно, Аркхэм предоставлял не слишком много возможностей для ведения бесед, но ведь при желании даже в тюрьму можно протащить пистолет, не говоря о куда более мелких шалостях.  
Пистолета у Харли не было.  
Влюбленность не делала её дурой.  
Поговорить им всё же удавалось время от времени, и эти разговоры были так не похожи на их беседы год назад в охраняемой комнате под прицелом нескольких камер.  
Тогда она смело шагнула внутрь, ведь ей представилась небывалая возможность описать в своей научной работе в том числе и одиозного Джокера.  
В том числе.  
Но уже на следующий день она не думала ни о ком другом.  
Джей говорил много разумного, много страшного, много странного, но ей неизменно казалось, что за всем этим скрывается какое-то двойное дно, оно настолько глубоко, что, наверное, даже он сам забыл о том, что оно где-то там.  
Харли нестерпимо хотелось проникнуть в эту глубину.  
Но всё же их нынешние разговоры нравились ей куда больше – простые, почти обыденные, если так можно сказать, когда на вашем собеседнике надета смирительная рубашка, а вы делаете вид, что вводите ему успокоительное.  
И он улыбается, как бы говоря, что это их общий маленький секрет.  
Прикосновения.  
Они ещё более волнительны, чем слова.  
Никто не умеет так прикасаться как Джокер.  
Никто не умеет так целовать. Её коллеги испытывали лишь отвращение при виде изуродованной плоти, она же с трепетом вспоминала прикосновения этих губ, которые стоили и риска, и денег, отданных охраннику.  
Она готова была бы заплатить во сто и тысячи крат больше.  
За ту кладовку, тот адреналин, руки на её коже, его глаза, жар их тел, слившихся воедино.  
Она не питала иллюзий насчет того, считает ли он её своей Джульеттой.  
Глупость, ведь Джокер-то никак не Ромео.  
Существовало слишком много вещей, которые занимали его куда больше, но она была уверена в том, что со временем он полюбит её настолько, насколько вообще способен любить.  
В конце концов, её работа поразила весь научный совет, и наверняка многие теперь гадали, куда же могла исчезнуть столь одаренная мисс Куинзел, так что кому, как ни ей по силам было поставить самый дерзкий терапевтический эксперимент в полевых условиях.  
Условия у них скоро будут получше, с улыбкой подумала Харли.  
Она твердо верила в то, что с помощью Эдварда, друга Джея, ей удастся вытащить его отсюда. Тогда и она, наконец, освободится от Аркхэма.

Она сжала карту, лежащую в кармане её формы.  
Джокер.  
Кто сейчас был джокером в колоде жизни?  
Человек, которого она любила, его таинственный друг или она сама?  
Харли не смогла бы ответить, знала она лишь одно – очень скоро всё изменится.  
Это был её маленький секрет, которым она поделилась только с Луной, как делала это с детства.  
Ей всегда казалось, что ночная красавица столь же безумна, как и она сама под своей маской научного интереса к безумию.  
Да, скоро всё измениться.  
Харли улыбнулась и пошла по коридору, с каждым шагом приближаясь к началу нового чудесного дня в холодном городе Готэме, чьи ночи вскоре снова станут жаркими.

 

Конец.

 

Написано в 2010 году.


End file.
